Delicious Soulmate?
by muzicaldove
Summary: When vampire Kakashi meets a beautiful witch named Hinata, he can't help but wonder if the soulmate legend that exists between witches and vamps is true for him and her. A supernatural/soulmate AU, rated M for future content


A/N: This story is an AU that features a tipsy Hinata, so if she seems ooc..I'm sorry! Please feel free to leave reviews and constructive criticism,but please be specific instead of vague with the criticism so that I can actually learn from my mistakes. If you have an issue with the pairing or ooc characters, please turn away now. If not, I hope you enjoy the story! A big THANK YOU to an anonymous friend that helped me get this story started!

Standard Disclaimer: All rights (and respects) go to Kishimoto for the awesome world and characters he created in the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden universe. I make no profits from this story, and the only thing I own is the plot.

Delicious Soulmate?

Chapter 1

THUMP THUMP THUMP the music boomed, while the dimmed room was lit up by medieval wall scones holding electric candles and strobing pink, blue and violet lights hid the writhing bodies of the mass of club goers. One set of lights gleamed off a petite young woman and Kakashi Hatake couldn't help but note that she was a beautiful little thing, a witch with hair as blue as the ocean at midnight and enchanting pupil-less lavender eyes. Her satin lilac top draped carelessly off a delicate shoulder before being tucked into a nipped in waistband of a pair of navy blue and lilac pinstriped form fitting business slacks. She teetered on a pair of impossibly tiny feet encased in silken lilac flats. The teetering was made worse by her…giggling. There was no denying that the poor thing had probably had a bit more to drink than she should have.

Kakashi chuckles while shaking his head in amusement. 'Perhaps I should indulge in some old fashioned chivalry and rescue her.' Making his way towards the beautiful witch, he notices that many an eye watched the enchantress, which made sense seeing how this particular club catered to those claiming to be supernatural. Kakashi knew that there were many who would give their prized possessions to be able to whisk away an intoxicated witch for their own purposes, be that a whirlwind romance, performing magic on their behalf, or to savor the taste of her blood as many of the vampires had claimed that witch blood was among the most delicious to drink. Whether their intentions were innocent or far more nefarious mattered little to Kakashi, as he knew that witches were a talented lot and a drunken witch made for easy pickings.

Reaching the gorgeous bluenette, Kakashi inquires "My lady, would you care for me to call you a cab?" Smiling and holding out his hand, he states "My name is Kakashi and it wouldn't do to leave you at the mercies of these rogues" Kakashi grants said "rogues" a playful wink to which they laugh and snort, while the one with purple triangles on his cheeks tried to sneak an arm around the woman's tiny waist while saying "Aww Hina, don't leave me here with Shino. You promised that we'd hang out tonight!"

Giggling and gently batting away the encroaching arm with a sudden flicker of electric magic acting like a shock collar, Hinata Hyuga turns to meet the eyes (or eye as it turns out) of the new voice. In the background, she hears a rough voice say "Aww man, Hina; that electric magic isn't fair. I'm not a dog; don't shock me like I am one." At that, the man named Shino, whose eyes were hidden by a pair of dark glasses despite the darkened room said "Kiba, you're a werewolf; it's basically the same thing. Why? That is because dogs and wolves come from the same ancestral bloodline. Just because you have a percentage of human DNA mixed with your wolf DNA doesn't change the fact that you are more canine than anything else." "Oh shut it, bug boy!" Kiba responded to the dark haired man.

Shaking her head at her friends' exchange, Hinata gives Kakashi an appraising look. The man in front of her had a shock of gravity defying white hair that stood 4 inches of the crown of his head, a black eye patch covering his left eye, and was wearing a black suit made from a high quality silk. 'Oh Kami, he is a very fine male specimen' she thought as she tried to not stare at the handsome man in front of her, while taking his much larger hand in her small and delicate one. "Hello Kakashi, my name is Hinata." Letting go of his hand, she looks at her friends then glances back at Kakashi with a grin and a wink while continuing to speak "they say it takes one to know one, so does that make you a rogue as well?"

Chuckling at her sassy remark, Kakashi smirks and tilts his head in acquiescence "I'll admit to having my moments, but this isn't one of them." 'However I might be tempted by you to become one tonight' he thinks to himself as he watched the beautiful bluenette interact with her friends.

Catching her friends' attention, Hinata waves and blows them each a kiss goodbye while gathering her purse and cell phone. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, thank you so much for the invite to come out tonight. It was so good catching up with both of you finally, but I think I'll be going now. Have a great night, and don't do anything I wouldn't do sober" she singsongs to them before giggling when Kiba waves, winks, and calls back "that doesn't leave much for us to do, Hina. Have a great night, and don't do anything I WOULD do, sober or not."

Turning towards the sexy Kakashi, she boldly lets a finger run over a well-defined bicep and softly says "Well Kakashi, I'm not quite ready to go home for the night; how do you feel about keeping me company and getting to know each other? We never know, we might be exactly what we're both looking for" while blushing at her unusual boldness.

'Well, I should probably just get her a cab home but what the hell? She seems interesting, and her flirtations should be harmless.' Kakashi reflects as he gently takes Hinata's wrist in his hand to lead her through the pulsating crowd towards the bar. "That sounds like a pleasurable idea, my lady. Would you care for another drink before we sit down somewhere more quiet, that would allow us hear each other?" he asks, pointing at the zombie glass in her hand that was nearly empty of a creamy white drink, that smelled suspiciously like cinnamon to Kakashi's sensitive nose.


End file.
